As part of the current trend toward luxury cars, there is a desire to improve the comfort of the drivers and passengers of a car, similar to the desire to improve the performance of a car. A car seat is where a person comes into direct contact with the car. As a result, the car seat is a critical amenity that determines the comfort of a person riding in a car.
When evaluating the comfort of a person riding in a car, both the effect of the ergonomic design elements of the car seat, such as the shape of the car seat, impact resilience of foam, etc., and the effect of the tactile sensations of the car seat covers must be considered.
The evaluation of the effect of the ergonomic design elements of car seats is carried out relatively quantitatively. Whereas, the evaluation of the effect of tactile sensations of car seat covers has been conducted based on a subjective evaluation method led by an expert assessment group.
Since the evaluation of the effect of tactile sensations of car seat covers is subjective, it can provide more information than other evaluation methods, but its evaluation results may vary depending on the subjectivity of individual evaluators. The results may also vary depending on the circumstances of the evaluation, despite identical evaluators.
Accordingly, the conventional subjective evaluations performed by the professional evaluators embrace several problems. For example, it is difficult to evaluate the characteristics of the car seat covers using a uniform criterion in the quality assessment step and the product development step based on tactile sensations of car seat covers. The lack of a uniform criterion further leads to reliability issues.